eyaphz
by bromery
Summary: Karena mereka akan terus selalu bersama bagai sendal jepit. semi plotless.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. AHAHAAHA akhirnya nginjek fandom ini

a/n: halo nama saya bromery dan seminggu yang lalu baru berhasil mengejar baca manganya. dan seperti kebanyakan orang; saya terkesima sama manga ini. terus banyak kelinci liar yang lalu lalang mampir di otak tapi cuma bisa nangkep ini doang? silahkan cari sendiri apa maksud dari summary fic ini soalnya gatau harus nulis apa. sekalian terimakasih untuk mbok saerusa. ntar mah lain kali bikin syukuran saja lah.

warning: latar gajelas apalagi humornya. perhaps OOC

salam kenal /o/

* * *

_Kita kalah_

_Seriusan nih_

_Yaudah maklum aja, lawannya berat banget_

_Yudonsei banget hasilnya, jomplang kek langit dan bumi_

_Ini mah yang rebutan cetak skor bukan antara kita dan mereka tapi malah antara mereka_

_Duh kalau gini ngapain cape-cape ngelawan kalo hasilnya udah ketawan_

_Gua kok jadi ga yakin gini gua masih napsu main basket atau nggak_

_Au dah _

_Tapi itu tadi keren banget emang_

_Gua jadi ngiri_

_Warna rambutnya mustahil tapi alami gitu nggak pake pikok atau apa itu_

_Mana badannya tinggi-tinggi kabeh _

_Cakep pulak_

_Harapan masyarakat masa kini_

_Dambaan umat_

_Udah ah jangan ngobrolin gituan gua jadi merasa rendah banget_

_Yah yang ngerasa gitu nggak kita doang kali, tim lain mana sempet nyetak skor sebanyak kita_

_Lu tau yang rambut ungu ga? Itu beneran anak SMP? Jangkung pisan_

_Overdosis apetton weight keknya_

_Rambut kuning lagaknya kok rada cucok geto seh_

_Dia katanya model majalah pesiyen bukan?_

_Kita mah ga merhatiin gituan jadi maaf aja_

_Itu cowok atau cewek dah patut diragukan keorisinalannya_

_Katanya bisa niru jurus orang sekali liat?_

_Bakat terpendam jadi tukang fotokopi tuh_

_Ah mulia banget_

_Eh terus yang rambutnya merah itu kaptennya Teikou kan? Yang matanya beda sebelah_

_Heh hati-hati kalo ngomong diayak dulu coba. Jan ngomongin gituan, bahaya_

_Emang kenapa_

_Lu gatau_

_Nggak_

_Dia itu absolut_

_Hah pembalut_

_SSSS JANGAN NGOMONGIN DIA BAHAYA TAUK, LU MAU KELUARGA LU NGADAIN YASINAN 48907569435 HARI BERTURUT –TURUT BIAR GA KENA KUTUKAN MANDUL TUJUH TURUNAN MAU LU HAH_

_Emang mandul bisa tujuh turunan gimana caranya_

_GATAU GUA JUGA TAPI RUMORNYA GITU. MENDING LU HATI-HATI DEH KALO NGOMONGIN DIA SOALNYA DIA ITU TITISAN TURUNAN KERATON PALING KERAMAT_

_Oh gua tau IYA GUA CUKUP TAU. Itu Kanjeng Akashi yang kalo gelarnya disebutin panjangnya melebihi Ciliwung bukan? MAMAH MAAFKAN AKU NGGAK TAU KALO NGOMONGIN ORANG ITU HAMPURA HAMPURA. MAMAH SAYA PAMIT DULU SAYA MINTA MAAF UDAH NGOMONGIN DIA, KALO SAYA MATI, IKHLASKAN_

_Udah-udah jangan ngomongin orang_

_Emang kenapa_

_Ntar lu dibakar api neraka terus gosong kek yang pemain rambut biru_

_Ah lu juga ngomongin orang keles_

_Dia keren tapi, udah bisa ngedunk padahal umur masih belum cukup buat nyoblos, duh gua jadi iri gini ama yang bisa dapet promo diskon kalo nunjukin jarinya_

_Tapi dia songong tau_

_Hah emang kenapa_

_Denger-denger sih dia pernah ngomong kalo yang bisa ngalahin dia cuma dirinya sendiri_

_Wah itu mah songong kayak Firaun_

_Makanya itu dia jadi diputusin ama pacarnya _

_Hah serius lo orang kayak gitu dapet pacar_

_Gatau deh. Tapi itu kasian tau liatnya, katanya nggak bisa muf on dari mantannya?_

_Wah dijamin susah tuh muf on nya_

_Yah gua mah berdoa aja deh buat yang diputusin moga dapet yang terbaik_

_Aamiin_

_Lanjuuuut_

_Takao menurut pendapat lu tadi pertandingan gimana_

_Rambut ijo keren nyetak buzz beater three point lagi. Siapa itu namanya?_

_Oh yang kacamataan rambutnya kayak sosin siap panen? _

_Caisim keles, sosin mah sawi putih _

_Heeuh_

_Mungkin dia pake sampo tresemeh udah ekstrak lidah buaya?_

_Hah kulit manggis_

_Atau dia luluran pake ekstrak pandan suji yang ada gambar putri rajanya?_

_Media tanam lumut ?_

_Mirip sama mie sehat_

_Bukan, mie indomi cabe ijo kali_

_Daun muda itu, daun muda. Cabe-cabean pasti suka._

_Tapi sekarang mau dapet cengek mah susah orang gorengan aja harganya naik jadi 600_

_Duh gua jadi kangen masa-masa gorengan harganya seribu empat_

_Samaan dong_

_Yah tapi wajar aja sih kalo rambutnya ijo begitu. Orang kalo ga salah namanya aja Midorima Shintarou?_

_Kira-kira mereka lanjut di SMA yang sama atau nggak?_

_Gatau. Tapi kayaknya mencar deh. Menurut gua sih _

_Cie yang matanya mata elang pengamatannya bagus_

_Terus gua harap sih gua bisa ngelawan yang rambutnya ijo, siapa itu namanya?_

_Midorima Shintarou. Emang kenapa ama dia, Takao?_

_Nggak, pengen tau aja. Gua pengen ngelawan dia suatu saat nanti_

_Lah emang bisa? Masih ngarep lu? Gua aja udah ngedown gini _

_Takao mah tau sendiri kan_

_Oooh pantes_

_Wah_

_Wah_

_Wasweswoswes_

_Blablablabla_

_Blablablabla_

_Udah yah gua balik duluan. Dadah_

_Dadah Takao_

.

.

.

Namanya Takao Kazunari dan ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Midorima Shintarou yang berhasil mengalahkan tim basket SMP-nya dulu.

Tapi takdir tidak merestui adanya pertandingan selanjutnya antara mereka berdua. SMA Shutooku malah menyatukan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka bergabung dalam tim basket yang tentu saja sama. Midorima sebagai Shooting Guard dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi; dan Takao sebagai Point Guard dengan mata elangnya.

.

"Shin-chan, pulang bareng yuk!" Ajak Takao pada suatu sore setelah latihan rutin mereka. Lagi-lagi memanggil Midorima dengan panggilan yang rada _iyuh_. Midorima diam, tidak menyahut.

"Shin-chan, dengar nggak?"

"SHIN-CHAN DENGER NGGAK? WOY PUNYA TELINGA NGGAK?" Sekali lagi nanya dapet piring cantik deh.

"Iye, iye, gua denger." Midorima menjawabnya males-malesan demi berhenti mendengar Takao teriak-teriak. "Lu liat kan gua punya telinga? Santai aja, woles."

Woles, woles, dikiranya merk baju apa.

"YA TAPI SEENGGAKNYA JAWAB KEK PAKE IYA ATAU APA, GA USAH NGACANGIN JUGA."

"Gausah teriak-teriak plis. Malu dong, udah gede."

Cie yang udah gede.

"Ya tapi lu nya juga yang kayak congek begitu." Takao berusaha mengecilkan suaranya namun kesulitan, masih terbawa emosi.

"Lagian suruh siapa?"

"Suruh apaan dah?"

"Loh kok balik tanya sih? Lu ngapa sih panggil gua kek gitu? Panggil gua pake Midorima kek, sopan amat dah lu manggil gua pake nama kecil gua nodayo. Pake embel-embel chan lagi. Maksut lu apa, hah?"

_Ciee ada yang dosting. Godain ah._

"PFFFFFFFT—" Takao menahan tawa, mukanya memerah.

"Lu ngapa sih," Midorima pura-pura nggak paham. "Lagi susah boker ya lu?"

"PFFT CCIIEEEE ADA YANG NGAMBEK CIEE PFFFT—" _Yes yes yes target berhasil AHAHAHAH._

"Ngomong apaan sih lu? Minta dibeliin obat? Sini gua beliin, mana uangnya?"

"WAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Takao akhirnya ngakak abis-abisan. Midorima kicep. Susah emang ngeladenin orang kayak gini.

"WOI BAKAO NGAPA LU NGAKAK HAH?" Midorima mulai meledak. Satu lapis benteng pertahanan mulai hancur.

"AH SOK-SOKAN TSUN LOOO AHHAHAHAHAHA—"

"TSUN APAAN SIH—"

"IDIH SEKARANG PURA-PURA NGGAK NGERTI DAH. ITU LOH TSUNDERE. KESEL BANGET AH ELO MUKANYA UDAH MERAH GITU. BELAJAR JUJUR COBA."

"Yaudah, sekarang coba lu jelasin ke gua; tsundere apaan nodayo?"

"Tsundere itu…"

Midorima pura-pura menyimak khidmat. (Padahal dia udah tau, sayangnya; Anda tahu sendiri kan gimana tabiat orang tsundere. Setidaknya tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia merasa senang kalau ternyata mode temboknya diakui berhasil oleh Takao.)

"Tsundere itu artinya sok-sokan jijik."

"Terus?' Midorima masih bertahan.

"Sok-sokan jijik itu elu."

"Terus?"

"Jadi ya tsundere is you! AHAHAHAHAHAH—"

Nggak kena. Midorima berhasil pura-pura nggak ngerti_. Nowplaying soundtrack: Cicadas 3_

"Idih garing banget sih lu."

Tapi Takao bukanlah seorang yang mudah menyerah.

"CIYEEE TSUNDERE, PADAHAL DALEM HATI MAH SENENG DIKATAIN TSUNDERE AHAHAHAHAHAH—"

Sekarang komuk Midorima memerah kayak orang dikasih boncabe level lima belas satu renteng.

"DIEM WOI BAKAO."

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH—"

"DIEM NYETTTT."

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH—"

"WOI BISA BERHENTI KETAWA ATAU GUA GAPLOK LU— "

"GAPLOK AJA GUA IKHLAS KOK!"

Midorima menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. _Kalem, Shin. Geura kalem. Dia mah emang cobaan buat kita semua umat tsundere. Nah, sekarang coba deh ajak ngomong pelan-pelan._

"Takao—"

Kacaaaang.

"Takao, heh, Bakao."

Takao yang sudah siap melawan the next waves of amukan Midorima langsung jadi tegang melihat Midorima yang dadakan kalem.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa? Kok jadi tiba-tiba tegang gini seh? Eheheheheh," Takao mencoba meredakan suasana. Tapi gagal.

_Idih bocah sok asik amat_.

"….."

"Yaudah, langsung ngomong aja gausah pake diem, ngapa sih?"

Acara_ heart to heart_ dimulai._ Background music_ menye-menye bin termehek-mehek mulai diputar.

"Lu ngapa, sih," Midorima memulai sesi pengakuan. _Feeling_-nya langsung menangkap aura ketidakseriusan dari Takao. "Gua serius nanya ginian, nih. Lu jawab yang bener yak."

"Sok atuh, mau nanya apaan?" Takao berlagak layaknya guru BPBK SMA yang siap nerima keluhan dari anak baru gede yang labil.

"Pertanyaan tadi yang pas awal, jawab coba. Jangan pura-pura gatau."

Takao mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Elu tadi emang nanya apaan, sih?"

"Ah tawa-tiwi mulu sih elu."

"Yaudah maap." Takao ngecein abis. "Oh bentar, gua tau. Pertanyaan yang tsundere, bukan? Yaudah itu jawaban gua bener. Pura-pura jijik. Sok manga dicari di Wikipedia."

"Bukan yang itu, yang sebelumnya." Midorima berusaha sabar, padahal aslinya udah nggak bisa. _AJIB ORANG INI BENERAN ODONG ATAU PURA-PURA SEH?_

"Yang mana sih? Siaran ulang dong, gua lupa."

"Ah elu. Gua males ngulangnya, keburu eneg." Ah kok jadi orang nggak peka banget sih, Takao? "Nggak ada siaran ulang, ntar kalo gua ulang-ulang malah kayak kabar gembira untuk kita semua, lagi."

"Yaelah tinggal jawab, ah elo. Kalo lu nggak ngasih tau ya gimana mau gua jawab bener-bener?"

Sekilas Midorima mencoba mencerna ucapan Takao. _Eh, bener juga lu. Tumben pinter._

"Yaudah, jadi gini. Tapi jawab yang serius, ya?"

"Ah lama lu, langsung _to the point_, dong. Malah muter-muter dulu kaya odong-odong. Kasian tuh yang mainin biola buat _backsound effect,_" Takao menunjuk sesosok orang yang tiba-tiba hadir, memainkan biola di pelataran belakang. "Sok sekarang tanya atau nggak gua bakal jawabnya maen-maen."

Midorima terdiam. "Oh.. oke. Jadi gini…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan motong gua ah. Nggak bagus tau."

"Ohiyah sori. Lanjut."

"Jadi… lu ngapain sih manggil gua kayak gitu? Gua enek tau dengernya."

"Kayak gimana?"

"Mulai deh maen-maen."

"Sori, khilaf lagi."

"Yaudah buruan jawab."

"Oh, lu nggak seneng, gitu, dipanggil Shin-chan?"

"YAIYALAH MANA SENENG— Gua serasa dipanggil kayak Shin-chan yang di tipi-tipi, maaf aja."

Midorima nggak habis pikir ama Takao. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya kalau sudah disetarakan dengan bocah TK yang cabul nan mesum dari fandom sebelah? Di kepala? Maaf nggak bisa, udah keburu malu duluan.

"Idih, harusnya seneng kali lu dipanggil kayak gitu. Panggilan spesial dari gua, jarang-jarang tuh ada yang dapet panggilan kayak gitu, eheheeheh—" Takao mencoba membela diri.

Hah. Pembelaan macem apa ini.

Midorima angkat suara, membatah. "Emang lu siapa gua?"

Njleb. Satu.

Takao mengarang jawaban . "Temen deket gua."

"Terus kalo kita temenan lu bisa panggil gua seenaknya gitu?"

"Iya."

"Ngaco lo."

"Emang."

"Sebentar. Sejak kapan kita temenan?"

Njleb. Dua.

"Sejak kita ketemuan lah."

"Kok gua ga ngerasa ya, gua mengakui lu sebagai temen gua?"

"OH SEKARANG MAH GITU YAH SAMA TEMEN SENDIRI UDAH LUPA OKE OKE FINE MAUNYA APA"

"Maunya gua? Elu nggak usah so akrab dah. Cukup yang boleh manggil gua pake nama kecil gua beberapa orang aja," (Midorima membatin; harusnya Akashi juga nggak boleh tapi apa daya gua gamau kena azab.)

"Terus pertemanan kita berakhir cuma sebatas nama panggilan doang?"

"Eyaphz."

"…"

Acara _heart-to-heart_ berakhir dengan hening di antara mereka berdua. Takao masih nggak ngerti kenapa Midorima marah gegara masalah sesepele itu.

Midorima beranjak pergi. Takao menahannya

"Tunggu aku, Shin—"

"Ah, rese ngomong ama elu. Baru dibilangin."

Lalu Midorima pergi meninggalkan Takao, sendirian. Sekarang Takao kesepian, seperti anak kecil yang nggak ada kerjaan terus malah main menyiram debu di pojok ruangan.

Oh gini ya kalo Midorima marah.

Padahal kan memang sewajarnya

Sakit tjoooooyyyyy. Sakit.

Takao merasa kalau sehabis ini dia kudu menyetok persediaan Counterpain. Buat menghilangkan sakit yang muncul di sini, di sini, dan di sini.

.

.

.

"Elu masih marah ama gua, Shin—" tanya Takao pada Midorima keesokan harinya.

Namun rumput yang bergoyang yang menjawabnya. Karena Midorima menghindar setiap bertemu Takao.

.

.

.

.

_Emang salah ya, gua ngungkapin persahabatan ini pake panggilan macem gitu? Terus gua sekarang harus ngapain?_

.

.

_kamu di mana  
dengan siapa  
sekarang berbuat apa  
kamu di mana  
dengan siapa  
di sini aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan bertanyaaaaaa  
kamu di mana  
dengan siapa  
sekarang berbuat apaaaa_

_._

_._

_._

"Takao, emang masih _usum_ (musim) yah nyanyi lagu _endless_ kayak gitu?" tanya Ootsubo kepada Takao yang ngegalau bakda latihan pada suatu sore.

"Ya apa boleh buat, hati saya keburu hancur dikacangin Midorima. Saya dikacangin. Anda punya solusi?"

"Emang kenapa dia ngacangin elu?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Kemungkinan besar dia marah karena saya memanggil dia Shin-chan." jelasnya. Semuanya tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan gaya bahasa yang dipakai Takao.

"Yaudah atuh, kamu minta maaf ke dia."

"Saya tidak bisa."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya…. hati saya sakit dikacangin dia. Hati saya keburu dipenyet. Hati saya keburu digerus; hati saya keburu dipenyet; hati saya keburu dirajam; hati saya keburu direndos; hati saya keburu dipanggang; hati saya keburu dibacok; hati saya keburu disenggol; hati saya keburu diremek; hati saya keburu dicincang; hati saya keburu ditabok; hati saya keburu—"

"Takao, jangan lebay."

"—hati saya udah diterjang ama badai Katrina; hati saya udah keburu hancur diterjang angin bohorok; hati saya keburu nangis air terjun Niagara karena dia; hati saya—"

"Takao, plis."

"—hati saya–"

"TAKAO, ISTIGHFAR! TAKAO, ISTIGHFAR! NYEBUT, NYEBUT!" Ootsubo menampar Takao yang sudah meracau kayak orang kesurupan. Kemudian Takao tak sadarkan diri sebentar.

"Hah, aku di mana?" Takao tiba-tiba siuman lagi secepat kilat.

"Tadi lu kesambet keknya."

"Seriusan, senpai."

" Makanya jangan ngegalau ah,"

"Oh gitu. Terus sekarang gua harus gimana, wahai senpai sekalian?"

"Coba lu dateng ke rumahnya aja deh." saran Ootsubo "Terus minta penjelasan dia baik-baik."

Takao mencoba mempertimbangkan kaptennya itu. "Gak ada yang bagusan apa? Kalo kayak gitu mah sebelas dua belas dong kayak cewek yang habis diputusin."

"Lah emang kenapa?"

"Gua kan cowok"

"Oh. Kirain."

Takao ngegalau lagi. Midorima udah kelewat perkiraan. Midorima bersikap seperti biasa kepada orang lain, tapi tidak kepada Takao.

"Kok Midorima tsunderenya udah tingkat sarap gitu yah, ga ngerti wa."

"Ya udah gini aja deh. Lu samperin rumahnya, nggak usah banyak bacot, tapi lu bawa sesuatu yang spesial buat dia. Orang kayak dia mah pasti terimakasih." Ootsubo mencoba memberi saran lagi kepada Takao sebagai kapten yang baik. Mungkin untuk satu-dua latihan kemarin, kerja sama mereka masih baik, namun Midorima langsung pergi begitu saja ketika latihan berakhir. Bukan kondisi yang bagus.

Takao mangut-mangut. "Bener juga. Terus entar kasih apa?"

"Kasih nanas?" sahut Miyaji tiba-tiba.

"Ngaco."

"Coba pikirin, Midorima sukanya apa."

"Midorima seneng ama hal-hal mistis kali?"

"Terus lu mau bawain kepiting gitu, biar jadi pengusir tuyul?"

"Kasih seperangkat alat medicure? Gua siap deh."

"Lebay plis." tolak Ootsubo sekaligus kasihan dengan jalan pikirnya Takao yang sepertinya terlalu buntu. "Oh iya, Midorima kemarin bilang kalau dia akhir-akhir ini pulang gegara harus ngejar angkot."

"Yaterus?"

"Kali aja itu alesannya, bukan gegara lu manggil dia Shin-chan." Kimura ikutan berpendapat. "Husnudzon aja dulu."

"Iya juga. Jangan-jangan elunya aja yang kegeeran?"

"Tapi kan siapa tau?"

"Yaudah gini aja deh, buat mastiin ada apa dengan Midorima dan sekalian minta maaf kalo ternyata ini salah Takao; mending besok lu ke rumahnya Midorima terus kasih solusi buat masalah transportasi dia. Gimana?"

Takao berpikir. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam di atas kepalanya.

"Ah gua tau harus ngapain!"

"Serius lu? Jangan aneh-aneh."

"Udah kok, masih normal. Liat aja besok gimana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu harusnya bersyukur, dapet tumpangan gratis dari gua."

Sebuah rickshaw melaju dengan mulus, membelah jalan-jalan perkotaan di pagi hari. Takao dengan sepenuh hati mengayuh pedalnya sambil bersiul; dan Midorima jadi penumpang duduk di gerobak bagian belakang sambil facepalm.

"Idih, ngapain terimakasih ke lu?" Midorima akhirnya berbicara kepada Takao setelah sekian lama. "Yang ada, gua yang malu jalan sama elu."

"Yah suruh siapa dari kemaren langsung nyelenong pulang begitu. Ootsubo-senpai bilang sih gegara lu ngejar angkot juga." Takao menjawab sekenanya. "Yaudah sih, yang untung elu juga. Coba sekarang lu perhatiin, angkot Cicadas-Cibiru sekarang tarifnya goceng jauh-deket. Mana suka ngetem dulu lagi."

"Oh."

"Terus jadi beneran lu kemaren langsung pulang gegara pengen ngejar angkot?"

"Eyaphz."

"Bukan gegara marah sama gua, kan? Bukan?"

Midorima malah menikmati angin yang berhembus sambil menikmati pemandangan, diam.

"Heh, jawab dong."

Dedaunan berguguran.

"Jawab woi."

Buah-buah berjatuhan.

"WOI JAWAB DONG PUNYA MULUT GA?" Pertanyaan itu langsung bergema ke seluruh semesta. Pohon-pohon beruntuhan. Gunung meletus. Bumi terbelah. Laut mendidih. Langit tepecah. Matahari terbit dari barat dan manusia berjatuha tapi boong. Satu orang telah tertipu, merasa malu. Kasian deh lu. Midorima akhirnya menjawab.

"PUNYA KELES. MATA LU NORMAL NGGAK SIH?"

"MATA GUA NORMAL NGGAK PAKE KACAMATA MPOSSS LU." Takao tarik napas. Teriak-teriak sambil ngayuh itu ga ada enak-enaknya. "LAGIAN LU DIEM AJA."

"DIEM GUA ITU MENGANDUNG ISYARAT."

"ISYARAT APA? TANDA MENERIMA LAMARAN? ITU MAH CEWEK LAH YAW."

"COBA SEKARANG LU PERHATIIN GUA, GUA CEWEK ATAU COWOK?"

"Jujur aja gua gatau, belum pernah memastikan secara ilmiah." _Takao polos salawasna horeee_.

"Ah elu apaan sih. JELAS-JELAS GITU GUA KEBALIKANNYA CEWEK. JADI YA ISYARAT GUA BERKEBALIKAN JUGA LAH."

"Artinya enggak, gitu? Jadi bukan gegara marah ama gua?"

"Bukan."

"Hoooo…." Takao mangap-mangap. _Ah dia mah ga jago boong._

"Shin-chan," Takao memulai percakapan kembali. "Tau nggak, katanya Aomine berhasil lolos kesting GGS terus ganti nama jadi Muhammad Aomine Syarif. Kok lu enggak ikutan aja sih?"

"GGS apaan?"

"Itu loh, sinetron yang lagi populer sekarang. Padahal kalo menurut gua; lu lebih pantes buat menangin kontes itu."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kan GGS singkatan dari Ganteng Ganteng Shintarou. HAHAHAHHAHA—"

KRIK

"Lu ngetawain apaan sih?"

"Eh lu hargain gua kek, lagi ngelawak juga. Perih tau, digaringin."

"Oh, lagi ngelawak? Bilang-bilang dong. Ntar gua ketawain."

"Shin-chan, gua lagi ngelawak nih."

KRIK

_Ajig, ini gua atau Shin-chan sih yang selera humornya rendah? _

"Eh, tadi minta diketawain yah. Sori lupa. Sok sekarang lu ngelucu lagi deh. Entar gua ketawa."

"Yaudah. Shin, lu ntar mau masuk jurusan IPA yah?"

"Eyaphz."

"Entar gua masuk jurusan IPS loh. Ilmu Pengetahuan Shintarou. AHAHAHAHAHAH—"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK TAKAO NGELAWAK TONGERET BERDERIK

"HEH KETAWA DONG, GUA LAGI NGELAWAK ASEM—"

"Lawakan lu masih dibawah KKM Kurikulum Lawakan 2014, Bakao. Lawakan lu kena her. Ulang woi, ulang!"

"DIH MAKSUD LU APAAN KEK LUCU AJA LU—"

"Emang gua lucu kok,"

"Kayak Shin-chan"

"Apes lu,"

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, lu ngapain nentengin sendal jepit kek gitu? Kebanjiran?" Takao berhenti melawak; mengalihkan perhatian dan mengajak mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Oh, ini _lucky item_ gua hari ini. Napa emang? Kayak ga ngerti gua aja lu."

"Enggak kok, gua ngerti. Gua kan temen lu," Takao nyengir kesenengan kayak patung yang bisa nari-nari di depan bank yang ada di jalan Cileunyi-Cibiru. "Gua jadi keingetan sesuatu tentang sendal jepit."

"Apaan?" Midorima penasaran. Siapa tahu informasi dari Takao; walau tidak berguna bisa mengungkapkan misteri kenapa ramalan Oha Asa hari ini menyarankan sendal jepit sebagai _lucky item_ bagi penganutnya yang berzodiak cancer.

"Kita itu… bagaikan sendal jepit."

"Maksud lo? Diinjek-injek, gitu?"

"Bukan lah. Dengerin dulu makanya."

Midorima memperhatikan,

"Sendal jepit itu, walau ada dua tapi tak sama persis, tapi serasi. Saat berjalan tak pernah kompak, tapi satu tujuan. Tak pernah ganti posisi, namun saling melengkapi. Bila yang satu hilang, yang lain tak memiliki arti." Takao selesai berbijak ria. Sekarang Takao berharap Midorima akan takjub sambil bilang _idih, sejak kapan lu bijak_; atau _waw, keren bingits_; atau sekedar cengo juga gapapa kok.

"Oh, sendal jepit ya? Kenapa nggak sendal selop aja? Kan bisa?"

KRIK. Gagal gombal.

"Terus kenapa nggak sepatu tali aja? Terus kenapa nggak sepatu pantofel aja? Coba jelasin ke gua," Midorima nyerocos. "Lain kali kalo mau ngebijak jangan copas lah,"

"Ya biarin aja, dari pada ga bijak sama sekali?"

"Terserah lo aja dah."

"Asem."

.

.

.

.

_"Dan biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dengan dunia mereka sendiri, di atas gerobak yang mereka jalankan. Karena persahabatan mereka bagai pedal rickshaw, walau selalu berebut menjadi yang di atas atau yang di bawah; mereka akan terus melaju."_

* * *

_[Sesungguhnya Ilmu Pengetahuan Shintarou adalah ilmu yang membahas tentang kepribadian Midorima Shintarou, seorang cancer tsundere yang percaya takhayul, dst; demi keberlangsungan peradaban manusia sehingga dapat diaplikasikan dan mampu mengatasi orang lain dengan kepribadian yang hampir mirip.] —Definisi Ilmu Pengetahuan Shintarou menurut Takao Kazunari pada Bab Pengantar pada Modul PMS (Pengetahuan Midorima Shintarou)_

_._

_._

* * *

_[Demi berbaikan dengan temannya; seorang anak di bawah umur terpaksa menjadi supir rickshaw.]—Headline News Koran hari ini._

_._

_._

* * *

ada yang tau ini humornya di mana tolong? makasih udah mau baca #bow


End file.
